


Bringing Happiness

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley turns disobedient angels into living flower pots, Dark Anathema, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Macro/Micro, May be considered cursed in some ways but not as cursed as the fic this one is inspired from, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Off Screen Violence, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, angels are tiny while humans and demons are normal sized, plant fuckery going on, small depiction of plant fucking going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Long ago to Ineffable reasons, the Almighty had shrunken the whole of Heaven down to size. A demon (Crowley) and a witch (Anathema) take advantage.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Uriel, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swallowing Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374901) by [Marvin_Cumbawumba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvin_Cumbawumba/pseuds/Marvin_Cumbawumba). 



> This is a fill for a prompt on the Good Omens Kink Meme which basically asked for the inverse situation of the fic Swallowing Loneliness where the angels are tiny but the demons aren't. The title is also pretty much the inverse as well cause I can't let the opportunity to pass me by lol
> 
> Please feel free to let me know of anything I neglected to think of while tagging and I will tag it. I did my best to correctly tag this indulgent fic of mine. I even got an idea to write a separate fic someday where its the humans that are the tiny ones compared to angels and demons.

There’s a few universes out there where there is a noticeable height difference. Some where the differences are several inches, or a couple of feet but still able to pass in human society. But we’re not gonna set the story in one of those universes. Yes there’s an interesting story to be had in those, but that would be for another time. 

No, this story shall open up in the world where angels are universally known to be small compared to both humans and demons. Quite small in fact, only around 10 inches or so on average. That doesn’t mean all of Heaven is that height, it varies between 6 and 12 inches. And there doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to it. A low ranked angel on the Third Sphere can be a foot tall while an angel of the First Sphere can be only 6 inches tall.

That said however, it fairly tended to be that the higher ranked you were Upstairs, the taller you would be. But never more than 12 inches which was how Crowley liked it. Tall enough to have fun and yet still manageable.

(Nobody really knew why the height of angels capped out at only a foot tall unlike the two other sides. Crowley wondered of course, that was his nature after all, but ultimately, he didn’t want to change the status quo. Just chalked it up to Ineffability.)

“Oh Anathema!” Crowley smiled big as he got out the Bentley. He walked around the front of his car to where Anathema had stopped her bike. They were in front of the entrance to the building where the demon lives, both had just come back from a mission to check the various angel traps they’ve set around London. Spots where only Anathema and Crowley know to look, safe from the eyes of the rest of the world. 

“Great timing, were you successful?” Crowley asked as he glanced from her down to the repurposed hamster cage in her bike basket. Said cage had thin metal bars that served as the walls with a deep red top for a roof. And unlike the other cages of its kind, this one was riddled with demonic wards and sigils in order to neutralize the power of an angel caught within. 

Anathema sighed apologetically as Crowley picked up the cage to inspect the contents. He grinned when he immediately caught sight of a trapped angel in a light grey suit, “Only half, Gabriel escaped. But as you can see, I manage to catch Michael.” She perked up a little as she got off her bike.

“Excellent.” Crowley peered inside for a moment longer, his satisfied grin grew demonically bigger. Michael had taken place in a corner on the opposite side of the cage. He can tell how terrified the little archangel was, all huddled into a corner with a barely contained horror stricken look in her eyes. He just grinned.

“Did you have any luck?” Anathema asked just before they started their way to the front of the building.

Crowley finally tore his gaze away from Michael and directed it at his second oldest friend, saying, “Nah unfortunately, most were all empty. One of them had signs of an escape, bloody little bugger, but our main target was Michael anyways so I say we’ve hit the jackpot.”

Anathema smiled as they stopped in order for her to use her witch powers to shrink her bike down to an easier to handle size. She picked it up and deftly put it in her bag before they resumed the trek inside. Neither said anything else until they reached the top of the third floor hallway where there was a door on either side.

One was Crowley’s, the other was Anathema’s. 

Crowley turned to Anathema as he snapped and the door unlocked and opened. “For once in my long existence, Hastur and Ligur will be happy with how fast I completed something for them.” He commented as they walked into the flat proper. He handed the cage to Anathema before he closed the door.

Something to note before this story goes any further. The reason Crowley was inclined to do something as quick as possible for Hell was well...the Prince of Hell promised him that he would be exempt from the dire consequences for stopping the Apocalypse if he does one little task for the Dukes. The caveat was that he was never to return to Hell. But that sounded just damn well fine with him as long as Hell left them all alone for eternity.

No more running angel hunting missions for other dimwitted demons. No more making trips up to Heaven every so often. This business of catching angels tired him. Sure it was great fun, but he wanted at least a few centuries break. He had been doing this on and off for thousands of years by now. For all he cared, they can bloody well do it themselves from now on if they so desired another pet from Heaven. Besides, don’t they have plenty already? Last he checked they got enough to supply every high ranked demon with one pet angel.

“Get Michael ready, I’ll call Haster and Ligur and tell them they can come over.” Crowley instructed matter of factly. Anathema nodded and the demon walked off into the dark and minimalistic corridor and disappeared around a corner. 

Anathema took a confident breath, you think she would be past it by now but handling a powered angel still shot up some trickle of nerves up her spine. Always that chance that they may lash out in an attack that one brief moment when she transfers the captured being from the cage to the pentagram created specially to temporarily rob angels of their ability to move their limbs. Even with the fact that she’d been doing this for a long time, she always still allowed a moment to calm down. She reminded herself that Crowley was nearby and would take care of it should anything arise. 

Plus she got powers of her own and spells to defend herself so not like she was completely useless in a situation like that. She just has to stay on her guard the whole time. A lesson she learned fast shortly after she became Crowley’s friend and eternal assistant.

_Anathema had reached into the little plastic container, eager to finally do this part of the process after the first several runs shadowing Crowley. And it had even been a while before Crowley allowed her to shadow him in the first place. First she had to get stronger in the art of Witchcraft under Crowley’s tutelage._

_Not that she didn’t know anything before she met him. She knew an very impressive amount of spells for someone in her early twenties, but Crowley had deemed her skill level not quite up to par to the business he dealt with. Angels were squirrely, powerful little beings. Despite their small size, they can still pack quite a punch. Especially when they are in their true angelic form._

_That said, however, it was harder to match the power level of a normal size being past a certain level. And Anathema agreed with Crowley that she definitely wasn’t ready yet._

_As Crowley told her once or twice before, “One must be trained properly in the art of capturing angels. You must be stealthy enough, clever enough and creative enough.”_

_So here she was, a rickety old cabin in the woods of New England in the early to mid 2010s on a job with Crowley for a client in Hell. She had just wrapped her hand around the waist of the low ranked angel. The poor thing trembled in fear as he pleaded for mercy and everything under the sun to be released. Apparently it was his first trip down on Earth, shame it ended with being caught like this. But it is what it is._

_Anathema was about to calm down the frightful angel and tell him he wasn’t going to get killed when she suddenly felt a hot stinging pain. She cussed loud enough for Crowley to hear as she immediately dropped the source of the pain to cradle her burned hand._

_‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!’ She chastised herself. She should’ve taken into account that there was a chance of an angel transforming into their celestial form._

_Anathema cradled her left hand as she felt a presence next to her. She looked up and Crowley was in front of her, a worried expression on his face as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and the other on her right arm._

_“Are you alright? What happened?” Crowley asked right before he caught sight of the escaped angel scurrying under a table towards the sofa. His head turned sharply to take note of the angel now underneath, these little angels had always thought they were so clever at hiding under the radar of a demon._

_“The new angel burned my hand,” Anathema explained in a pained and annoyed tone. She felt embarrassed that she screwed up her first time doing this by herself. The last couple of times under his supervision went smoothie. Anathema shook her head and looked down for a second before she looked up to face him, “It was my fault, I was so stupid...I didn’t watch him carefully and he must’ve emitted a hot concentration of Devine power. I should’ve been more careful I’m sorry-”_

_The demon turned his head back to pay Anathema his full attention, “Hey, hey it’s alright. It’s alright,” Crowley cut her off with an understanding tone, “Lord knows how many damn times I had an angel escape on me at the 11th hour when I started doing this,” The demon moved his right hand to hold her chin up to his face, “Mistakes happen, just gotta learn from them book girl.”_

_Anathema smiled as she felt more at ease at her friend’s calm and reassuring voice. Still she can’t help but feel anxious over the prospect of relatively being at square zero again, “But if we lose him then we’ll have to start all over.”_

_“Sure, but here’s the secret,” Crowley got a little closer to her face and put on a confident, proud grin, “Shit like this are reasons why I have backups. No reason not too when there are ten million of those tiny little angels running up there in Heaven.”_

_“Oh…” Anathema thought for a second, eyes grew slightly bigger at the clear connection, “Makes sense.”_

_“Hmm. You know that room you’re still hesitant to go in?” Crowley paused to wait for Anathema’s answer. She nodded tentatively, can’t help the slight nervous breath she took, “That’s where I keep them.”_

_Crowley helped Anathema up on her feet. He spoke, “Tell you what, you go and have Aziraphale heal you and you leave the rest to me,” His voice proceeded to delve right down a few octaves to serious. His smile widened and Anathema had caught sight of his top set of fangs, “He made a grave mistake hurting you anyways. That is not good, not good at all...for him I mean. Major mistake he made, the biggest in his existence. In fact, why don’t you stay in the bedroom with Aziraphale until I get you both, you probably don’t want to see the actual punishment.”_

_Anathema couldn’t help but tense up in fright of the implications. And that was with the knowledge that the Punishment was only for disobeying angels. Still, even then, she readily agreed. Better to err on the safe side and just stay put out of sight with Aziraphale._

_Anathema still held her injured hand steady as she made her way into the bedroom. She only let go with her other hand to close the door before she went over to where Aziraphale was propped up against a pillow reading a shrunken down book. She sat down as Aziraphale noticed and put the book down next to him._

_Aziraphale perked up to greet her right as he got up to his feet. He watched as Anathema slowly put the affected hand down on the cover on the bed. It was painfully red which made him just as worried as Crowley had just minutes ago, “Oh dear that doesn’t look good, what happened my dear Anathema?”_

_“My hand got burned when the freshly caught made his escape,” Anathema explained just as they both heard sudden muffled yelling from outside the door. No doubt Crowley had found the escaped being. Anathema spared a glance towards the door, her heart skipped a beat before she willed herself to take a couple of calming breaths._

_‘Just ignore it, ignore it,’ She told herself as the harshness and abrasive tone of Crowley’s was still able to get through the barrier of the door. She forced herself to just ignore it but it was really hard when the demon’s voice was just that prominent enough in the background._

_She looked back down at Aziraphale and said, “Crowley said he’d deal with him. So would you please heal my hand?” She asked in a friendly voice that might’ve boarded on demanding on a subtle level._

_“Course I will Anathema,” Aziraphale promptly said as he looked down from her face to the hand in question. It was times like this that he was grateful that the wristband he had on allowed a low level amount of power. Just enough to heal and miracle up small things that won’t be enough to draw attention from Heaven._

_Aziraphale held both of his hands over Anathema as he willed a sea of warm invisible energy all over the red skin on her palm to heal. It didn’t take too long for the red to dissipate and her skin to return back to a healthy color._

_Anathema smiled, pleased with how fast this was taking. Once it was over, she had picked up Aziraphale and brought him up to her face, “Thank you so much, all better now.” She punctuated it with a kiss on his cheek before she looked at him with a smile._

_“It really is no problem Anathema.”_

_Anathema was about to say something when suddenly a loud blood curdling scream cut through the door. Both Aziraphale and Anathema jumped out of the skins as both of their heads swiftly turned towards the door._


	2. Chapter 2

By now she had done plenty of these to have a reasonable idea on what to do to minimize any potential pushback. Besides she has some extra help if she ever needs it. First, she made her way to the bedroom where the look of it was pretty much the same as the rest of the flat. Dark, modern, looked barely lived in saved for the actual bed which was all rumbled up a bit. 

On the opposite side of the room across from the door, there was a table. It was wooden and there was a small demonic pentagram etched into the surface in the middle of the left half. The right half of the table was taken up by a decently sized vivarium big enough to house Crowley’s tiny little pet and the books he had shrunken down for him. There were bookshelves filled with rare editions and misprinted bibles, all lined up along the length of the four glass walls. 

(Her own angelic companion - the Archangel Uriel - was given the choice earlier if she wanted to visit Aziraphale and hang, but she wanted to spend time alone in her own vivarium. It all worked out in the end anyways, Aziraphale wanted time to himself as well.)

In the center of the big glass container, was Aziraphale all dressed up in a miniature version of a beige waistcoat over a blue shirt with tan trousers. He sat in his armchair, lost in yet another book with his tea on the table next to him. An ornate Persian rug underneath that covered the floor of the cage completed the cozy, warm vibe. Shame she’d have to disturb this serenity filled view. 

Anathema promptly broke Aziraphale out of his book-filled haze by gently running a finger through his white curls. This startled Aziraphale as he abruptly looked up to find Anathema above, ”Oh dear, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Anathema smiled and softly chuckled, “You're going to have to continue reading later, little one. I’m going to need your help.”

Aziraphale felt the urge to be a little petulant, it was an Oscar Wilde book. He didn’t want to pause reading a book from one of his top favorite authors just yet, “But, but I only just got started on this one miss Anathema, its a collection of his poems,” Aziraphale explained as he stood up, trying to plead to Anathema’s own love for a book here and there.

Anathema looked at him sympathetically, “I get the feeling, but you just have to finish it later. We got a delivery to make,” Anathema simply explained as she leaned her arms on the edge of the vivarium, “Haster and Ligur are coming soon to get their new pet,” She watched Aziraphale turn his head, obviously having caught sight of the cage that still held Michael.

After a second, Aziraphale reluctantly exhaled before he turned around to grab a bookmark off of the table in front of the chair. He put it in between the pages where he just started to read and set the book down before Anathema wrapped her thin, delicate fingers gently around his waist. 

She placed him down on his feet onto the table, not too far from the circle. Aziraphale can see more clearly of the inside of the cage. His eyes shot open as his mind registered who was inside, “Oh my lord! You finally caught Michael?” He exclaimed, surprised as he glanced up at Anathema who just sat down in front of the desk, “I would’ve guessed they'd escaped like your past recent attempts.”

Anathema murmured an agreement as she took the top of the cage off, “Oh they did try to escape but thankfully they were too careless this time around.” She turned her gaze from Aziraphale to Michael as she peered into the cage. A condescending smirk subtly appeared on her face, “Weren’t you little angel.”

By now Michael was on their feet as they looked up at her. They shot her a glare, Anathema wasn’t fazed, “I’m going to ask nicely just this once...I demand you release me this instant human!” Michael snapped.

“That doesn’t sound very nice if you ask me,” Anathema said as she rested her chin on her hands, “And I’m afraid that isn’t going to happen. So it would benefit all of us if you behave. Trust me.”

“What do you possibly think you have to defeat an Archangel? Humans don’t have magic.”

“I’m not like most humans, I’m an occultist. A witch. Which means I’ve got my own brand of magic,” Anathema calmly explained with a subtle warning tone to not push her to demonstrate.

“She really is powerful thanks to Crowley,” Aziraphale said in defense of Anathema. He stood in front of the bars with his hands nervously clasped together, “Grown so powerful over the last few years so it might be good if you err-“ 

Michael rounded her head sharply towards Aziraphale. A hard, steady gaze sent his way that would intimidate even a hardened Cold War spy, “Shut it! That still doesn’t mean human magic can go up against an Archangel’s Aziraphale. In fact it shouldn’t even be as powerful as an angel,” Michael explained rather shortly. One second she glared at the blond angel, the next she glared up at Anathema who looked as nonchalant and calm as she can be.

Anathema moved her right hand down behind Aziraphale and started to rub her thumb in soothing circles to calm him. She could reprimand Michael then and there for her tone towards Aziraphale but instead she waited to see if she would continue.

“I’m giving you a second chance human. You have no idea what you are up against! This whole...sordid affair and transgression against an Angel of the Lord can be...off the records if you release me now. I can even write this off as a rescue of an angelic being which will get you on a fast track to Heaven,” Michael tried to persuade with the sweetest voice she can muster.

Instead Anathema just became perplexed, nonplussed as she took in her feeble attempt at an offer, “Can’t accept it, sorry. Even if I hadn’t made a deal with the Serpent of Eden, I don’t want to go there with the likes of you from what I’ve been told about Heaven.” She smiled amused as Michael recoiled in muted shock and horror as the implication sunk in.

“You-you...” Michael exclaimed, “You made a deal with the demon Crowley?! What made you think that was ever a good idea?”

Anathema shrugged, “I guess I was always...interested you can say in handling little angels like you,” As the witch explained, she had reached in and grabbed Michael to put her down out of the cage. She looked her over with her gaze and smiled. At a guess she had to be at least seven or eight inches. She kept her still with a firm grip in one hand 

Anathema then prodded Michael’s legs apart with her other hand and started to lightly rub and stroke their vagina, pushing the fabric of their trouser against the sensitive skin, “And now I can do this for the foreseeable centuries and centuries. Best deal I ever made really.” Anathema said before she began to mutter a spell. As she did so, a wave of energy that was colored a rich shade of turquoise surrounded the archangel. 

“What are you doing?” Michael demanded as they struggled against the involuntary loss of their strength and energy.

“Oh I can answer that, you see Anathema is rendering you immobile as a safety measure,” Aziraphale replied in a matter of factly manner just as Anathema got finished. He had walked closer, now he was standing just a bit off to the side in front of Michael.

Michael looked at him incredulously, “And you’re going along with this?” 

Aziraphale blanched at the accusatory tone, his skin becoming cold with sweat. It was all such a complicated situation, of course he doesn’t want to be trapped like this. But then you mix in the fact that Aziraphale always had feelings for Crowley, even before the demon captured him and well...you got one huge shitstorm of a messy situation, “Well I would much rather not be a pet but you have to understand, I...I have no choice really. They do treat me rather well however. All of Earth’s pleasures I can ever ask for.”

“It’s true, we spoil him and Uriel rotten,” Anathema said with a light and pleasant smile. A second later and her smile fell into a straight line as she drew closer. she relished the increased frightened look Michael had, “And I suggest you not insult Aziraphale or there will be consequences.”

Anathema proceeded to magically shoot warm, tingling energy though her skin. Strong enough to temporarily render her speechless, nothing coherent came out beyond a string of moans. After a few seconds, Anathema gently laid Michael on the table.

Anathema pushed Michael’s legs apart and prodded her vagina with the pad of her finger. She noted how wet Michael’s trousers were now and smirked, “Your body is so incredibly receptive isn’t it?” The witch smiled happily as she started to take of Michael’s clothes with delicate fingers 

“How receptive my vessel is, its irrelevant human” Michael ordered which of course was in vain. Anathema had unzipped and easily had taken off her slacks and discarded them haphazardly to the side, “This is highly disrespectful to do...whatever it is you’re doing. Not to mention deeply immoral.”

Anathema laughed softly with a smile as she covered Michael’s mouth with a finger, “Maybe, but it’s the name of the game. Get caught and you become an eternal pet for some highly ranked clientele. Besides, don’t you think it’s time you get kicked down a peg or two.”

Anathema stroked and played around a bit with Michael’s breasts as Aziraphale just stood and watched. After a few seconds she diverted her attention to the principality, “Azirapahle, I want you to take off the rest of her clothes.” She plainly said.

Aziraphale looked over at the trapped angel then back up at Anathema. His cheeks had turned a bright shade of red as he visibly fidgeted with his fingers, “But Anathema, I...I mean with all due respect I, err-” His mind momentarily lost train of thought as Anathema suddenly picked him up. He gasped before he was able to continue. Still hesitant but he forged through nonetheless, “Michael hasn’t...said the kindest words to me back before Crowley captured me so I’m worried that..um-”

“That she’ll berate you?” Anathema asked, finishing the sentence for him.

A pregnant pause had passed before Aziraphale gave a nervous nod, “Yes. That and I’m not sure she would want me to take off her-“ Whatever he was about to say was suddenly cut off. Anathema had pressed a finger against his crotch.

Anathema started to slowly stroke him as she reassured him with a smile, “You don’t have to worry about any chance of that. I’ll make sure of that.” She continued to give him a few more strokes until he involuntarily came over the hill so to speak. Anathema then placed him down besides Michael, his cream slacks noticeably stained with his cum. 

Aziraphale watched Anathema hover her hands over the archangel, “What are you going to do?” He asked, his voice still wavered a bit due to nerves. 

“I’m going to temporarily silence her for the next minute or so,” Anathema casually explained as she concentrated on her magic directed at the Archangel. Soon there was an invisible soundproof bubble of magic around Michael. After a second or two, she looked down at Aziraphale, “There we go, now go ahead and take off her clothes.” She instructed as she gestured to the blouse that the Archangel still had on.

“Y-yes ma’am.” Aziraphale turned and got down on his knees, there was a moment of hesitation as he hovered his hand over the first button. He eventually forced himself to just get on with it, the extreme awkwardness and sense of wrongness never went away as he unbuttoned the shirt one by one. 

Oh how he wished things were different. He wished the Almighty hadn’t decided it would be a fun idea to shrink all of the angels. Whether She was aware or not, She had indirectly caused this dreadfully less than ideal reality. He’d rather have a bookshop somewhere and enjoy all what Earth had to offer if he wasn’t desized.

(Or if he still were, then at least be in charge of Heaven’s archives. Or maybe find some way to increase his height to make things easier and open up said aforementioned bookshop.)

Anathema complimented on a good job he’d done when the rest of the clothes finally were discarded to the side. This turned out to be perfect timing as Crowley made his presence known to her by putting a hand on her back.

Crowley asked as Anathema turned around over her shoulder. He pointed towards the captured archangel, “That wanker isn’t giving you too many problems aren’t they?”

“Nothing worse than verbal,” Anathema replied, “Michael did speak a little harshly to Aziraphale in the beginning however.”

The demon’s eyes narrowed as his voice fell, “Oh did she?” Crowley tsk’d in disapproval as he shifted his gaze to Michael with a hardened glare that can cut through stone. Any captured angel worth their salt would know it wasn’t a good idea to upset those Crowley cared about. Which amounted to Anathema, her little companion, and - especially - Aziraphale. Extra retaliation would go to those that had upsetted him in any way shape or form. No one sane wanted to rue the day they said something mean to the one Crowley deeply loved. No one should even think about it.

Still there is something to be said for allowing small mercies on a case by case basis. Crowley grabbed Michael with perhaps just a bit too much force as he brought her up to his face. Crowley looked at her with a menanced sneer. Usually an angel of lesser rank would be pathetically cowering at this point, but Crowley noted that Michael had on a front of the utmost confidence and bravery of a warrior only a warrior Archangel can be. 

“You just only got here so let this be a warning,” Crowley started as he shrunk her down to six inches. He also began to forcibly arouse her with his magic, which caused Michael to let out an undignified yelp, “Don’t you ever, ever talk back to Aziraphale. Unless you want to be a part of the Plant Room.”

Michael’s voice wavered from unbridled hesitation and nerves from the rapidly thinning veneer of a warrior’s composure, “Wh-what...pray tell, is the Plant Room?”

“It’s the room where disobeying wankwings like yourself go to be punished. Oh you’ll love it Michael, tons of plants there. And flowers too, fantastic really,” Crowley deadpanned.

“How is that a punishment?”

Crowley spoke as if he was talking to a mere child and not a being who once took down Lucifer, “Hold on, hold on, I thought you angels were well practiced in your wholly stupid little virtues. I haven’t gotten to that yet, and it's the best part. See all the flowerpots are made up of all the angels that had the unforgivable bloody gall to piss me off.”

“What?!” Michael exclaimed in wide eyed shock for the second time that day.

Crowley chuckled with a proud grin as he trailed his finger down to rest underneath her crotch, still wet and sensitive from just a moment ago, “Would you like to know how? Ah don’t answer that, that was a rhetorical question. Anyways, you see my little archwanker, I take a seed that I imbue with my demonic will, then I stuff it where the Heavenly light can’t reach,” Crowley punctuated this by pressing his finger up against her vagina. This resulted in a string of high pitched gasps.

Crowley continued, “Then lastly, I put them headfirst, naked, into a bottle and suspend them in midair while I hang them on a wall.”

Michael looked at Crowley, rightfully horrified, voice thick with fear, “Oh good god Almighty.”

Crowley smiled big, he took pleasure in seeing the look of frightened angels, “It’s a fantastic method to hang flowers around don’t you agree? I have, oh let’s see hmm...oh about 20.”

“There’s 20 angels like that in there?” This time it was Anathema that voiced her surprise, her voice subtly trembled in fright. Crowley looked at her and saw how tensed she looked at the moment. He noticed how tight she gripped the arms of the chair which served to genuinely confuse him for a brief moment.

His face blanched at the realization that he never told Anathema this before. His voice took on a sincerely apologetic cadence, “Oh right...you haven’t been back there have you? Well...err...you don’t have to of course but would you like a tour?” Crowley asked casually, his facial expression as soft as it could be, worried for her wellbeing. A complete 180 from how he just was towards the Archangel still in his grip.

Anathema took a moment to think about it. On one hand, she still felt like she wasn’t ready yet to process the idea of what Crowley just described as reality. Yes she knew it as fact, yes she always knew the demon tended to go….a little beyond reasonable as far as punishment goes. It was just she didn’t need to actually see it. Just hearing it from Crowley himself was all that she can take.

The farthest she ever went with punishment was shrinking disobedient angels down to two inches and putting them in a small opened Tupperware container. And truthfully, it’s a relief she never had to do that with Uriel. If she ever shrunk Uriel any smaller than her given height of ten inches, it was mainly for sexual roleplay.

But on the other hand, she felt a surge of morbid curiosity to actually see it for herself just once. This desire fought hard against her desire to still decline the offer. The temptation won out, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t stoic and apathetic all of a sudden. There was still an abundance of nerves that decorated her answer. 

“S-sure. Just to satiate my curiosity.” There was undertanfabke apprehensiveness that hid behind her otherwise sure answer.

Crowley perked up as if he was finally given permission to finally achieve his dream of flipping the Almighty off right in Her face for how She treated the Fallen and depense punishment on innocent humans for the actions of back in Biblical times without any repercussion. 

(It wasn’t not that important of a dream, but oh Someone would it be cathartic as hell if he was allowed the chance to do so.)

“Great!” Crowley grinned happily before he returned his attention back to Michael. With a gleeful look in his serpentine eyes, Crowley started to stroke her relentlessly. He enjoyed how easy it was to make the Archangel wet with pleasure.

Michael shot back as she tried a futile attempt to move a limb or two. All she could do right now was to shoot back with a voice full of Divine rage, “What do you think you are doing demon Crowley?”

“Ah, ah talkative little thing aren’t you? Pets shouldn’t talk so much,” Crowley said as he pulled his finger away. He finally set Michael down in the center of the pentagram. Due to Michael’s limbs being rendered as that of a rag doll, Crowley was very much able to easily manipulate their arms and legs. He positioned them in an X formation. 

“How long are you going to keep me weak like this?” Michael demanded, it was only half heartedly this time. Or that was his best guess at least. At any rate, Michael certainly didn’t look to be up to try any more useless defensive tricks.

Crowley moved his finger to lightly stroke and tease her clit, “Until your powers are contained. That’s what this pentagram is for, in case your dim witted Archangel self couldn’t get it. It’ll sear a rune of both me and Anathema’s creation onto your back that will disallow you to use your powers. A permanent tattoo that no one else can get rid of but us.” 

(Insofar as the custom circle on the table doesn’t get broken.)

Crowley pressed his finger a bit harder as he kept up the strokes. He smirked, amused at how eager Michael’s vessel acted contrary to the Archangel’s terrified pleas and feeble threats of his destruction. He exerted a shot of magic into the sensitive skin which sent an immense surge of arousal through Michael’s body. He coaxed their corporation to an orgasm before he pulled his finger out a few seconds later. 

Time to start the process. He licks his finger clean before he picks up Aziraphale in one hand and motioned at Anathema to get up with the other.

“I doubt you want to be here when the screaming starts,” Crowley says.

Anathema shook her head, she would rather watch a badly CGI’d theatrical movie like Cats than endure that, “No, not really.” She got up from the chair and walked in front to just outside of the bedroom with Crowley behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: depiction of torture via plants

At the doorway, Crowley turned around and waved his free hand. Simultaneously a veil of a deep crimson color shot out from the circle and up to the ceiling. Various sigils and incantations flared into life and Crowley knew it would only be a short few moments before the screaming would inevitably start. 

(A bit difference here is that any angels kept by Crowley and Anathema have their power neutralized via an - hard to remove without magic - black and red wristband rather than a rune branded on their back. 

He would’ve loved to listen to the first minute or so, but he also hated seeing Anathema and Aziraphale under duress all the same. So all he did was smirk and closed the door right before Michael opened their mouth. Thank Someone he had the notion to soundproof the room back when he set up the little work area. Now all they had to do was wait at least five minutes.

Crowley pressed his finger onto Aziraphale’s burgeoning erection from the inside of his trousers, “Hastur and Ligur are gonna be here in about ten minutes to pick Michael up.” He informed Anathema who leaned against the wall. 

Anathema nodded as she loosely crossed her arms. Crowley looked contemplative over something for the next few moments before he turned to her, “Why don’t you go and get Uriel. I imagine it’ll take all four of us to capture Gabriel at this point.”

Anathema looked up from the random spot on the wall to Crowley. She nodded and then ran down the hallway that led to the living room.

Meanwhile Aziraphale squawked at the abrupt burst of fuzzy warmth that lit up his cheeks as he began to light stroke him, “Ah! Crowley! Crow-ah-Crowley I-I-please understand I do rather enjoy it when you touch me but-ahh...ahh but I don’t think this is the...the appropriate time for fondling me.” 

It was a miracle that Aziraphale was able to get the sentence out without devolving into a mess of moans. It didn’t help his efforts to regain control of himself when Crowley pressed two fingers and suddenly he felt a strong shot of arousal up his spine.

The demon casually chuckled, “Oh that’s...haha...you’re funny angel did you know that?” Crowley cooed sweetly. He didn’t relent, in fact he just seemed to double down on it when he pressed down a bit harder and stroked a little faster which elicited salacious moans from the angel, “You know you’re still a pet here at the end of the day don’t you Aziraphale? Course you do my smart little dove, you've been with me for centuries.”

Aziraphale meekly nodded, his face flushed a nice shade of pinkish red then nodded concededly. To this and the - dreadful - notion that it’ll be longer than he’d like it to be before he can resume the much awaited book of Oscar Wilde poems, “Yes I-I have, haven’t I?”

“Why has the Almighty created you and your lot so relatively small? Crowley absentmindedly asked low and ragged, filled with curiosity as he waved Aziraphale’s clothes away.

“Ah...err I don’t really know. Ineffable I suppose,” Aziraphale replied just before he felt Crowley’s fingernail grazing the length of his dick. He repeated the motions, each run through just a little harder on the skin, enough to leave a noticeable red mark. 

Crowley pondered as Aziraphale let out a string of moans, “I do wonder, exactly when did the Almighty change your heights? We’re made from the same stock yeah? So it’d have to have been sometime after the Rebellion.”

Aziraphale looked at him with a perplexed look, “But weren’t we always this way?”

Crowley smirked as he proceeded to squeeze his balls which earned him a loud yelp of pleasure from the tiny blond, “The Almighty must’ve erased the memories of you and the rest of the angels at the same time. Works to our advantage really. Maybe this is the Almighty’s way of compensation for the ten millions of us taking a light year dive into boiling sulfur.”

The angel’s eyes went wide in defensive shock at the sheer preposterous idea, “Wh-what? Crowley I’m pretty sure the Almighty wouldn't have done such a...ah Crow-Crowley!” Aziraphale was cut off but a sudden wave after wave of pleasure more intense then the last as Crowley snapped him to automatically be aroused to the point of orgasm. 

Aziraphale cried out as he felt himself spill all over his legs. Crowley licked the mess off with his forked snake tongue before he looked at him with an amused smile, “Such a hedonistic little tart aren’t you?” Crowley then gave his crotch a squeeze before he snapped on the little angel’s clothes.

And that wasn’t the only thing Crowley had conjured up, there was also now a cock ring on Aziraphale’s dick. A snap later and Aziraphale felt the ring had started to vibrate. His whole body trembled with furious pleasure as he automatically moaned without any energy to try and hold it in.

“Crowley! Please don’t...you know I can’t take this for too long-ah-ah-ha,” Aziraphale trembled as he pleaded Crowley to not let him stew in agony over a withheld orgasm. It didn’t help when Crowley started to stroke and rub the bulge that was his erection inside his trousers.

About a half hour later, the transaction was finished and Crowley was officially a Free Earth Agent. He can now do whatever the fuck he wanted without Hell breathing down his neck. Right now, he was in the self declared Plant Room, a room where the walls were covered in vines and many color variations of orchids, roses, cosmos, etcetera, etcetera.

There were even some flowers that were long known to be extinct to humans. But here, thanks to a demon, they are alive and thriving with life. And mixed in were various ferns in different sized pots that randomly lined the walls all around. It was like a mini jungle combined with a garden here. 

And in the center of the room was a small table mainly used to keep the water mister at.

But the thing that made this room stand out from all the other places one would find plants in was that the vines and flowers all led up to bottles. Bottles attached upside down to the ceiling, they all appeared to be empty wine bottles so she couldn’t really see the angels Crowley must’ve stuffed in there in the past.

Anathema mentally counted as she stood just a couple of steps from the door. She held Uriel close to her chest while she looked around, there were indeed 20 bottles. Just as the demon foretold earlier. Safe to say both Anathema and Uriel were a little unsettled by the sight. 

But Crowley can do whatever he wanted with the angels he caught for punishment. That had always been part of the standard agreement with them back when Anathema sold her soul to him. In fact it was Crowley who suggested that neither cannot try to enforce the other to change how they punish and act with any angels they caught over the years. Mind your own business and whatnot. 

Crowley admired his work, there was something to be said about pride that he finally was able to share this scenery with someone he knew. He smiled as he took a look around, all the plants don’t need to be yelled at anytime soon so that put an extra kick to his good mood. 

“Welcome to what I call the Hanging Garden of London book girl,” Crowley declared with a dramatic flourish before he twirled around, “Or Plant Room for short, quicker to say.” He added as he placed Aziraphale onto the little table on his way over to Anathema.

“So what’d you think?” Crowley looked down at Anathema with an expectant question, “It’s like a great work of art and everything, don’t you agree?”

Anathema’s brain right now had to work a bit harder to form together words that wouldn’t offend Crowley. Not that she was afraid of his reaction if she was bluntly honest, oh there were plenty of times she was and Crowley could’ve shrunken her and stuffed her in a bottle, but he hadn’t. He never would. She just didn’t want to edge too close to breaking their mutually agreed stance. 

“It’s, uhh, certainly creative in a macabre way,” Uriel commented, tentative. She still can’t help but keep her gaze on some of the bottles for a moment longer. Crowley beamed and got down to her eye level. Which wasn’t much.

“That’s a great description there Uriel. Accurate too.” Crowley said proudly before he stood up to his full height. 

“I have a question, actually. Are the angels in the bottles aware of their...predicament?” Anathema asked. 

Crowley shook his head only slightly, “Nah, most of them are in a comatose state. If I wake any of them up, they won’t remember a thing. That’s the small reprieve I’ve allowed them.”

Anathema’s mind faltered and stopped completely early on, “Wait most?”

Crowley’s eyes darken, though hidden behind the shades he always had on, and smiled, “I do have one angel that doesn’t deserve the privilege of being unconscious. No no that’s too kind considering what he did. No, what he deserves is to be aware of every long second that passes by,” Crowley explained, his voice low and husky. He looked over to the wall to his right. Anathema hesitatingly turned to the same direction, unsure of what she would find other than the same thick mess of vines that covered every inch of the walls.

“I’m not...I’m not seeing any bottle,” Anathema said just as Crowley put a hand on her back.

Crowley encouraged her as he smiled knowingly, “Why don’t you have a closer look Ana.”

Anathema felt herself be gently pushed in the direction. Guess she should take up on the invitation, even if half of her really didn’t want to find out. What can he possibly do that’ll top the whole bottle arrangement save from swallowing angels smothered with cream cheese or something that was just as equally creepy and beyond horrifying. 

She didn’t bother with hiding her trepidation as she slowly put her free hand on one grouping of vines to push to the side. Her heart beat beneath her chest a million miles a second, as if it was a drum at a rock concert. 

After a few false tries, she finally caught sight of what Crowley talked about. There was indeed an angel, a small semi-bald angel with a round stomach. Obviously he wasn’t in a bottle, but rather full on naked to the world, attached to the cold, granite wall. And there wasn’t any obvious way he was bound to the wall, no tape or anything so she surmised it had to be demonic power. It had to be, how was this angel suspended on the wall like this without any physical way?

Suddenly the angel in front of her opened his eyes. This, immediately, caused her to jump back a few feet as she let out a startled gasp, “Holy shit!” Her heart was beating so fast by now as she clutched her chest, hands over Uriel’s body, that it might as well win the Guinness World record for fastest drum beats.   
  
“That was Sandalphon!” Uriel exclaimed as she looked up at Anathema, shock written over her face, her eyes wide with things she wished she could unsee right now. 

Anathema looked down at Uriel before she turned around to face Crowley, he didn’t at all seem bothered with the way she reacted. Instead he fondled Aziraphale in his hand as he leaned against the table. There was a sense of great relief that Crowley didn’t extend his unhinged methods of punishments to her and their angels.

It took a full minute for the witch to calm herself to a point where she can easily talk without feeling as though she is about to panic. Her heart rate dwindled down to a calm state with each breath she took. She turned around to Crowley, “What did Sandalphon do?”

Crowley looked up at her and stopped what he was doing, “What didn’t he do Anathema,” He pushed himself off the table and walked the short distance over, “He shrunk Aziraphale and had his way with him almost two centuries ago. Made him feel worthless for not being up to Heavenly standards, put him down so hard he had crippling self doubt for a good long while. Oh he thought he could get away with it but I came back home early. Caught him, now he’s been a conscious living flower pot since.”

Crowley let out a soft chuckled as he lightly held her chin up, “Nobody outside of you ever touches my Aziraphale without my explicit permission,” There was a moment of silence as he looked at her with a dark aura around him. However, his mood changed the next moment when he pulled his hand away. It became lighter, more casual, and friendly. The change in aura colors was enough to give her a mild metaphorical case of whiplash. 

Crowley announced, “Right, now then, on to more important matters. How are we going to catch Gabriel?”


	4. Chapter 4

It took two days to meticulously draw up a foolproof plan to enter Heaven incognito. Well, ok let’s not kid ourselves, it may not have been entirely foolproof, and perhaps maybe not even as detailed and complex as it should be. It was pretty vague in some respects but not too vague to not completely go pear shape within a minute into the mission. It was certainly a decent enough plan to go ahead and put into action given how easy it’ll be to infiltrate Heaven and lure Gabriel out of wherever he is up there. 

And because of the major height difference between everyone else and the angels, it’ll be all too easy to just go up into Heaven guns ablazing. But that wouldn’t be the smartest to do in the long one. Instead, the best thing to do was for Crowley and Anathema to blend in among the angels as they strode into Heaven proper like they were in some espionage movie. That was phase one. Phase two was when they walked around to find an empty room where they can grow back to their given height. 

Phase three is where Aziraphale and Uriel go and bring Gabriel over. Right now they’ve already done the first two phases. They were currently in a room that had expanded along when Crowley changed the both of them back to their normal height. Then Crowley reached inside the suit jacket - a light blue one specifically for this mission - and grabbed Uriel and Aziraphale one at a time and set them down on the floor. The two angels were dressed in angelic suit for the same reason Crowley and Anathema were in disguise.

Both Anathema and Crowley were kneeling on the floor in front of the smaller two, “You two remember what to do?” Anathema asked.

They both nodded, Aziraphale said, “Yes.”

“We are both to find Gabriel and lure him here,” Uriel said confidently and even tone with her hands together in front of her.

The demon smiled, “Correct. And we don’t care how you two do it, just as long as that Archwanker fucking Gabriel gets to this room.” Crowley reiterated before he and Anathema stood up, “Good luck little ones.”

Crowley and Anathema watched as the other two left the room, “What do we do if an angel randomly comes into this?” Anathema had turned to Crowley with a question that barreled down on the road to hopefulness, “Do we capture them as well?”

Crowley nodded, “Oh yes book girl. Don’t see any reason to let them go, the more, the merrier is what I say.”

Meanwhile, out in the hallways of Heaven, Uriel and Aziraphale were making good on a location where they could check first as to the whereabouts of Gabriel. There was a high chance he would be in his office. 

“It’s rather been such a long time since I’ve been to Heaven,” Aziraphale remarked as he looked around the white walls then at Uriel, “I mean I know nothing really changes up here but err...it seems rather a little more emptier than I imagined.”

Uriel promptly responded, a lighthearted scoff that wasn’t in any way heated, “You can thank your boyfriend with the dark sunglasses for that.”

Aziraphale momentarily blushed in embarrassment because the answer sounded so obvious now. He rebounded though a scant few seconds later, “Well you can, err, certainly thank your girlfriend with the bicycle as well,” It was a good of an attempt as any at a retort, “Ever since she entered the picture, she and Crowley managed to catch a larger amount of angels.”

“I noticed,” Uriel simply said, her face inexpressive and schooled in that ever familiar business deposition one expected from an Archangel. However, her clipped, sharp tone revealed that it was nothing but a concealment of her true feelings.

Not that Aziraphale was completely sure that was the case, but it was certainly enough to make him suddenly look at her. He admittedly felt a desire to hear the actual truth. He can’t be the only one here that wished there wasn’t any of this kidnapping angels deal in the first place. It was just hard to tell with Uriel, she rarely let any of her true emotions be shown public. Whether it’s via her facial features or an inflection of the voice. 

(Course it’s a different story in private, she and Anathema tended to be open with one another. And Anathema also tries very hard to put on a facade around Crowley on certain topics but alas she tends to be a little more transparent than Uriel. They are working on it.)

“Oh?”

There were a few seconds that had slipped by before Uriel’s face crumpled as she let out a weary sigh. Just like Anathema, there were aspects of this whole situation in general that she didn’t like, however different they may be from one another. They both - along with Aziraphale - can unanimously agree that Crowley’s living plant punishment is a little...too much. She stopped and, by proxy, so did Aziraphale. Now they faced each other in an otherwise empty hallway.

“Listen,” Uriel paused for a moment to get her words together, she didn’t want to mince up what she wanted to say, “First off I don’t want any of this to reach back to Anathema and Crowley. Especially Crowley….and Anathema would actually be alright if it wasn’t for the five percent chance that she’ll tell Crowley…..but...”

(At the worst, Uriel knew she would just be shrunk down to two inches. That was the farthest she has seen Anathema do for punishment.)

There was a pause that stretched perhaps a second too long into awkward territory. Aziraphale spoke up, nervous as if he was getting just a normal reprimand from his boss, “Err...yes?” 

“But..” Uriel started up again just after Aziraphale finished his sentence, voice softer as if she was afraid someone might be listening, “I wish we weren’t bringing Gabriel into this. I really don’t like the prospect of him becoming a living flower pot.”

Aziraphale visibly shuddered at the memory. No matter how many times he was in that room, it still always unnerved him, “Neither do I, that room has always been dreadfully appalling,” He was surprised at how blunt and genuine that admission was given his feelings about the Archangel. He wouldn’t wish a life of eternity of attachment to a plant vine as some living decoration on anyone. Even a narcissistic, arrogant, holier than thou boss such as Gabriel.

After hearing all that with such a strong conviction, Aziraphale had an increased desire to not put Gabriel through this. And even then on a grander scheme of things, angels really shouldn’t be thought of as mere pets (Uriel would agree on this too). Oh there was no way he could bear to do this at all, especially as a vivid memory of Crowley’s Plant Room having flashed through his mind.

Just knowing that he and Uriel can finally agree on something made him feel less anxious and disconnected around her. 

“Yes and Anathema would agree.”

“That’s good then I suppose. She’s always been the...err...better one of the two and that’s saying something. Much more gentle in her methods of punishment and not as temperamental as Crowley,” Aziraphale explained, a pleasant surprising amount of courage swelled up in his gut. This allowed him to finally do this without his nerves being so transparent as usual, “I mean...it's to the point where we’re liable to become plants if we come back empty handed!”

Or maybe not, he sounded pretty damn frantic then and there as his voice rose up. Oh why must it be so hard to calm down his fretful side. How was Uriel able to handle all of this with all the confidence and collection that he wished he had. Or automatically had rather, he had no idea how to improve on that.

Uriel nodded. There was only so many times they can lie and say they haven’t found Gabriel. And add in the fact that Uriel was the more convincing of the two when it came to the art of telling a lie. 

They were about to turn around and resume walking when they felt the telltale pressure of a hand wrapped around their waist. They yelped in surprise, tensed up and anxious because just for a split second they thought it was Crowley and he had somehow heard everything. But when they saw it was Anathema, they let themselves relax. Perhaps Uriel more than Aziraphale.

“Anathema! What-what brings you to find us? We were just on our way to seek Gabriel. We-we’ve just had a bit of a false start but then Uriel suggested we check his office and we just decided to, err, take a five minute break,” He explained, his voice thick with nerves and panic as he awkwardly laughs. Uriel resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“It’s alright, nothing wrong. The mission just ended earlier than we expected,” Anathema smiled as she looked at both of them, “Gabriel had walked into the room all by himself. He thought it was one of the file rooms.”

Uriel did not stop herself from rolling her eyes this time. Figures something like this may happen, why wasn’t she too surprised. Gabriel just always had a knack for not being aware of his surroundings half the time. To be fair, however, it can be a bitch to remember where some rooms are in Heaven. 

Uriel took a moment to think about what the actual reaction may happen if she laid out the persuasion in a more diplomatic fashion as opposed to a more blunt fashion. Would Anathema really tell Crowley? She still felt like she was only 95 percent sure she wouldn't. And Anathema did have the same opinion she had on Crowley’s Room of Horror. Her recollection of earlier when they were shown the room and how Anathema reacted confirmed this.

However Aziraphale spoke up before she had a chance too, “Where is Crowley if I may ask?”

“He’s dealing with Gabriel,” Anathema said as she turned around and started to walk back to the room.

“Speaking of Gabriel...Anathema,” Uriel felt like it was better to get this out now than when they were real close to where Crowley was, “Are you going to take him in? There’s a scarily good chance he’d become a living plant if he’s with Crowley and I hate to see that happen to him and...he deserves it less than Sandalphon did.”

Anathema stopped in her tracks and raised a curious eyebrow. After a moment, she curiously asked, her voice shuddered beneath the soft even toned facade, “So he…” The rest of the question was left unspoken. 

“He’s always been off in a way…” Uriel said, a bit unsure of what it was that first gave her that vibe ever since before the Earth was created, “Sandy shrinking Aziraphale wasn’t the first time he shrunk an angel, that I know. I never knew what he did because he’ll always say it was Heavenly punishment and then go off.”

Anathema flashed back to what Crowley had said about Sandy’s crimes against Aziraphale, “No kidding. Leaving him consciously aware and stuck in one place for eternity is really pushing it though.”

“Hmm, he’ll be better with us.” 

Anathema mulled it over for a quick two seconds before she readily agreed, “I was planning on that anyways.” She said before she turned her gaze fully on Aziraphale, a warning look on her face, “Don’t you tell Crowley about this, it’ll be bad news all the way around.”

“Yes, ma’am, wouldn’t dream of it,” Aziraphale hastily spitted out his response as he made a nervous laugh.

“Good.” Anathema’s expression brightened and resumed the walk back to the room.

It didn’t take too long for Anathema to meet back up with Crowley. He waited outside of the door and then they both walked towards the exit. As it was expected, Crowley had Gabriel in his hand, his legs dangled in the air and he had what looked like a small ball gag in his mouth. At a glance, Anathema surmised he may be a foot tall.

“Gabriel put up a fight, however pathetic it was,” Crowley said first thing as they walked through the main Heavenly room to the exit, “I had to weaken and stop his insufferable talking. So do you want to keep him?” Crowley asked as he faced her.

“Yes. Uriel’s been wanting a companion for a while now,” Not a complete lie, but it was true enough. Thank Someone she can use this for a strong alibi. The best lies are the ones that have some amount of truth in them. 

Uriel had mentioned having another angel would be nice in the past, the problem was she was selective in a way. She would rather be with an angel she knew than one she didn’t and all that. Someone that was the angelic equivalent of family. So it was a godsend that they finally had caught Gabriel. 

Anathema felt a bit of an anticipation waiting for his reaction. She continued, “Actually both of us if I’m being frank.”

Crowley nodded, “Excellent. All I ask is that I have a turn with the wanker every once in a while,” He stipulated in a suggestive tone that would leave no imagination lost as to what he really meant.

Anathema smiled, “Fair enough.”

Anathema let out a silent breath of relief. Crowley continued as he gave Gabriel a closer look. The purple eyed Archangel emitted muffled noises of alarm as the demon started to stroke him. Crowley turned to Anathema a few seconds later with a big smile, “Say, you know what we haven’t done in a while? A little orgy party with our little companions.”

Anathema smiled at the idea, it had been a while since they’ve done that, hasn’t it? A few months even? A surge of anticipation rose up inside of her, “That is a great idea Crowley. It has been a while, hasn’t it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: some plant fucking

Gabriel ended up being left in Anathema’s flat to acclimatize to his new situation, it was only fair she had thought. After all, he had gone from a free angel in Heaven to a captive pet in less than an hour. He’s been given a wristband of his own and a basic rundown of what to expect before he was placed in Uriel’s vivarium, now both of theirs. Anathema didn’t want to overwhelm him right off the bat, let him get used to it before she includes him in a sex session. 

With that Anathema had undressed Uriel before she made her way back to Crowley’s. She had just rounded the corridor to head to the bedroom when she heard the familiar voice call out from another room. She turned to the source and noticed it had come from his plant room. 

She entered and the first thing she noticed - other than Crowley - was Aziraphale suspended in midair, his ankles and wrists held tight by vines connected to either the ceiling or to a point where the wall and floor met. Crowley looked proud of himself as he faced her, “Hey Anathema, you like what you see? I figure it was time for something I haven’t done in a while.”

Anathema noticed in her peripheral vision that the lone table from before was pushed off to the side. It also had a few sex tool scattered on top it. She walked closer to admire how helpless Aziraphale was, all naked in the middle of the room tied up like this. 

“You like what you see Anathema? Been a while since I’ve done this setup,” Crowley said as he admired his work. Satisfied that Aziraphale was fully not able to move an inch, he turned his focus back to the witch.

Anathema nodded and smiled, it’s been a while since they had a sex session together. She would’ve not missed this for anything, “Yes, I remember the last time we got...real creative.”

Crowley nodded, “So how kinky do you want to get?”

Anathema thought for a second, then smiled big. What’s the point of something like this if they don’t take full advantage of any way short of actual physical harm to spice this up, “Same as always.”

“Great, I actually had an idea if you’re up to it Anathema.”

Crowley got a little closer which had caused Anathema’s voice to falter for a split second. It wasn’t that she was unsure how it might play, she knew for sure from past experiences that there wasn’t going to be any actual physical pain. But just the knowledge that they were in a room designated what was essentially the Punishment Room, have made Anathema hesitate on a molecular level.

“Uhh, sure. What is it?” Anathema asked.

“How about I’ll show you,” Crowley said as he suddenly snapped. He smiled as he teleported the throne from the other room to a spot across a few feet away from where Aziraphale was hung up, “A demonstration of my latest magical trick,” He said with a knowing grin as he walked a little closer, “But first, why don’t you show me your skills. You’ve said you been practicing have you?”

Anathema nodded, Crowley tone has reminded her of that of an instructor which was about right. He still did often help her out with any new spells and moves she ended up having trouble with. 

Crowley smiled, proud of how far Anathema had come with her skill level. But he wanted to be fully convinced of her statement, anyone can say they merely learned and had practiced whatever they were being taught. But can they pass the test with confidence?

“Then why don’t you go first, show me what you practiced on Aziraphale over there,” Crowley instructed, Anathema glanced over at the angel then back at the demon, “Within reason of course.” 

“Of course,” Anathema agreed as she held out Uriel for Crowley to grab, “Same goes with Uriel.”

The two probably didn’t need to state it out loud as they do fully trust the other to not ‘go to town’ so to speak. But it was always nice to make it verbally known that they didn’t want any actual harm to befall on their tiny angels.

Crowley gently grabbed Uriel and wrapped a hand around her waist. He brought her up closer to admire how soft her body was, “Hello Uriel, how’d you like to be a little taller?” He greeted as he pressed a finger down on one of her breasts. He relished in the soft moans she made as Crowley kept it up for a second longer. He pulled his finger away as he exerted an invisible, warm, very pleasant buzz to ripple through her.

“Ah-ah,” She moaned before she was able to get coherent words to come out of her mouth, “Yes Crowley, would make it fairly easier to watch.”

Meanwhile, Crowley made his way over to sit - well slouch was more like it - in the golden throne. He placed Uriel down in between his legs, and one snap later, she was around two and a half feet tall. Perfect for Crowley to completely slip in an entire hand underneath her vagina. Much to his pleasant surprise, Uriel was already beginning to feel a little wet.

“Eager aren’t we?” Crowley chuckled as he started to slowly stroke her, his nail lightly grate up against the sensitive skin as he inserted two fingers inside , “It always amazes me what lttle hypocrites you lot are...always touting that sex is a sin, that it’s not angelic to give in to lustful thoughts that you so obviously desire. That it’ll send you on a one way ticket to Hell if you give in even an inch to the temptation.”

She erupted in light moans as Crowley placed his other hand over her breast. The demon looked up to face Anathema and noticed she was locked in a lascivious haze. Crowley was amused, no secret that Anathema got a kick so to speak out of some blatant voyeurism. And it wouldn’t really have stayed a secret for too long, after all the sense of lust is strong to a demon. 

“I know it’s tempting to keep watching book girl, but aren't you going to put on a show?” Crowley casually reminded her.

This was enough to jostle her back to reality, she can already feel the coolness down below that had erupted just from the sight of Crowley on the throne, his fingers in the process of a tantalizing exploration of the angel’s majestic, soft body. Needless to say, she now had a mixed desire to go over and help him bring her to orgasmic bliss as many times as she can take it. 

She shook her head and mumbled an embarrassed apology as she turned around to face Aziraphale. She smiled, the eagerness to - put it crassly - screw Aziraphale’s brain out - returned to good form. 

She walked a couple steps closer as she tenderly pressed two fingers against his crotch. Aziraphale’s eyes widened as he let out a meek noise. Anathema smiled brighter as she started to slowly stroke him, “You’re ready little Aziraphale?”

  
“Y-yes Anathema, I-ah-ready for you to do whatever you’re going to do,” Aziraphale said before he was left to another string of moans.   
  
“Good, don’t want any complaining,” Anathema mentioned as she lightly squeezed his dick.

Anathema pulled away and walked around until she was behind Aziraphale. This was a show after all, therefore it wouldn’t do anyone any good if Crowley and Uriel weren’t able to see anything. She took a moment to think how she wanted to start things off, but as she spotted the toys on the table, an idea began to form. 

She walked over to grab the cock ring vibrator and the button to go along with it before she moved over to a spot in front of Aziraphale. She held the ring in his view, his eyes widened slightly in alarm. He pleaded albeit awkwardly, “Oh dear, I really do believe I need a break from the ring. Crowley had used it last night and-”

Aziraphale was cut off by an involuntary gasp as Anathema used her magic to shrink the cock ring to fit nice and snug around his dick. He continued, “Ah! Please-”

Anathema pressed the button at that exact moment and smiled when Azirapahle erupted into a series of high pitched impulsive moans as she continued in a slight condescending voice “And ruin the show? I don’t think we want that, do we little one?” Anathema ended her rhetorical question by running her finger slowly down his chest as she simultaneously willed magical energy to send an increased burst of warm fire inside of him.

“Ah-ah...please Ana-Anath-oh god oh-” Aziraphale tried again as his body trembled as wave after wave of arousal covered every fibre of his being. It was hard to get the words out when all your body seemed to really want to do is impulsively moan, “Look I know you and Crowley are in charge but-”

Anathema pressed the button again, “Didn’t you say you were ready a bit ago? I believe that was the case, wasn’t it?” She calmly pointed out as she put her finger lightly over his mouth, “And it's like you said, me and Crowley are in charge, not cute little angels like you.”

Satisfied, Anathema proceeded to walk over to where the chair was and stand next to Crowley before she pressed the button again, “I know it's not much of a start.” She said apologetically as she faced Crowley. 

Crowley only shook his head a bit. “Nah, it's a good start. In fact I think I even might be inspired,” He grinned as he snapped his fingers. Aziraphale had suddenly felt a cool, wet substance filling every nook and cranny of his arsehole, which then resulted in a high pitched gasp. 

Crowley kept his gaze locked on Aziraphale as he snapped yet again. This time a vine - stemmed from one of the existing vines on the wall - shot out. It wrapped itself around Aziraphale twice before Crowley held out his hand and willed the end of the vine to slowly enter his arse.

Crowley chuckled, he wanted to get closer. Observe in great detail how easily Aziraphale gave in to the primitive desires of the sexual variety. Meanwhile, Uriel let out a mild startled moan at the unexpected arousal. There was just something about the sight that - in a strange sort of way - gave her an unexpected kick, “Oh my….that doesn’t look comfortable but it’s….oh-” 

Crowley made the same kind of amused chuckle as earlier as he looked down at the archangel. “You like this?” Crowley asked as he merely touched a finger to her abdomen. He then willed her with an intense fire that left her just barely to the brink of an orgasm. Pre-cum now dripped down her legs as she nodded yes.

Crowley teased, “Such wanton behavior for an angel of your rank isn’t it? The Almighty wouldn’t be pleased won’t She? Or would she...I wonder,” He pondered out loud absented-mindedly. There was only the briefest moment of silence before he continued, “After all, there has to be a good reason for the Almighty to make your lot more...manageable shall we say.”

As the small conversation happened between Uriel and Crowley, Anathema was busy pressing the button every so often. By this point, she had given in to the desire to slip her hand into her underpants to pleasure herself. She had felt the increased tingling coolness which came with the desire to satisfy oneself.

Crowley lifted his head towards Aziraphale who was still being slowly fucked by the end of the vine. This was good, he can feel his erection throb in his tight jeans, but he decided this distance wasn’t good enough. No, he wanted a closer look, a more detailed view of Aziraphale being mercilessly fucked by a plant. 

So the demon waved his hand and suddenly Aziraphle’s limbs were free. Now the little angel was held in the air only by the vine wrapped around him. And not before too long, Crowley magically brought the vine closer. It can be clearly seen that Aziraphale was weak and visibly sweating with the agonized desire to spill only withheld by the obstacle provided by the ring. 

“Hello little angel,” Crowley lifted his chin with a finger, “I bet you want to be satisfied so bloody bad don’t you?”

“Yes please Crowley, I can’t-I can’t take it any longer-please take me, please,” Aziraphale pleaded, an attempt to enhance his persuasion by his patent puppy dog eyes. Any hopes that this would work was dashed when Crowley chuckled and dismissed his protests.

“We will decide when you can cum Aziraphale. Besides, why do you want to stop the fun now? Far too soon if you ask me.” Crowley grinned coyly as he willed a strong shot of warmth to overtake his little body in wave after wave. 

It might as well have been visible the moment Aziraphale’s heart sank as he let out a string of moans. He gripped the leafy “P-please Cr-Crowley it hurts, it hurts, please-”

“The more you whine, the longer that cock ring stays on, little dove,” Crowley warned just before he made the vine slightly squeeze his body. Just then his concentration was broken by a soft moan to his right. He turned and finally noticed the reason why Anathema hadn’t pressed the button in the last minute or so.

Anathema had grabbed the armrest with one hand and the other was obviously busy underneath her skirt. Crowley caught her attention with his teasing voice, “My, enjoying ourselves aren’t we book girl?”

Anathema reacted with a subtle jump as she immediately looked up at Crowley.

“Yes.” She said as matter of factly as she could, complete with a nod.

“Would you like me to help you with that,” Crowley asked knowingly. Anathema nodded once more again as she took her other hand out. She couldn’t help but feel just a bit guilty even though she knew nobody was gonna berate her for it. 

Crowley continued, he knew Anathema can guess what would happen next, “First, hand me the button. You’re gonna want to grip with both hands.” 

“Alright,” She said as she handed it over. As soon as she placed her hand back on the armrest, Crowley snapped his fingers. She suddenly felt her legs buckle under her, a suddenly intense desire that rapidly grew in nanoseconds to the point of pure ecstatic bliss. 

“Ah! Crowley!” Anathema let out a loud moan as she felt her underwear suddenly become wet, “Oh god, that felt good.”

“It should as always,” Crowley said just before he picked up Uriel and set her on the floor. He stood up and turned around to offer Anathema a hand. She took it and Crowley helped her up with a satisfied expression, “Such a glutton for anything micro eh?” He commented light heartedly.

Anathema chuckled softly, “Well so are you. But it can’t be helped,” She said as they both looked down at Uriel.

“Indeed, the Almighty shrunk them down for a reason,” Crowley was easily able to take a hold of Uriel’s wrists and hold them above her head, “It’s wholly uncharacteristic of me but I don’t see any reason to question it really.”

Anathema got down on her knees before she started to stroke Uriel slowly. She smiled as she looked directly at Uriel, “That is a good point, why question it when it works in our favor. Don’t you agree Uriel?”

“Y-yes, I suppose-ah!” Uriel groaned in pleasure as Anathema’s strong, big fingers moved at a steady pace. At some point in the next few seconds, Anathema had ejected magical energy into her clit, designed to compelled her overly sensitive body into finally letting go.

A loud moan came from the back of Uriel’s throat, her eyes widened as she spilled all over Anathema’s hand. She pulled it away to lick off the mess off of her fingers as she got up to her feet. At this point, Crowley let go of his grip on the archangel to go tend to Aziraphale. Without the support, the involuntary orgasm had left Uriel’s legs too weak to support so she ended up on the floor with her hands and knees. 

By this point, Crowley had come back and stood next to Anathema. Aziraphale was finally freed, well relatively speaking, he was in Crowley’s firm grip but he wasn’t being fucked by a vine any longer. However, because of the aforementioned event, Aziraphale barely had any energy to move his limbs, all he wanted in the world in that moment was to be relieved of his sexual frustration.

Meanwhile, Anathema had held out her hands towards Uriel and willed an invisible force of magic towards her that allowed her control of her body. She got the angel up to her feet, directly in front of Crowley and rendered immobile. From there, Anathema moved her hands just slightly to bring both of Uriel’s arms behind her back.

“You have the honor of sucking Aziraphale off Uriel,” Crowley bent down on his knees as he brought Aziraphale up to her lips, “Open up.” He instructed as he brought Aziraphale up to her lips.

Uriel looked straight ahead at Aziraphale, a brief moment of uncertainty before she nodded. She felt the demon gently run his fingers through her curly hair as she took Aziraphale’s dick inside her mouth and started to suck and lick as if it was a savory treat. 

“That’s it, that’s perfect little one, keep it up,” Crowley encouraged while he sent another round of demonic energy through Aziraphale’s already exhausted body.

A scant few seconds later Aziraphale spilled all over and Uriel slowly pulled away. She didn’t need Crowley to tell her to swallow - which she just did - before she looked up for whatever else she might be told. She observed Aziraphale definitely looked like he needed a break, he was practically motionless.

“I hope that was to your satisfaction Crowley.” Uriel said as if it was almost a pleasant business transaction that went more smoothly than she thought.

“It was,” Crowley reassured her as he slipped his hand down in between her legs. Uriel let out a soft gasp followed by a moan, “I’ve always been impressed you know, you angels are strict and diligent when it comes to rules aren’t you? Never would never dare go off from your intended purpose. The reason you lot were created.”

Uriel moaned as Crowley slightly quickened his pace. Anathema, meanwhile, released the hold she had over her as she got behind her. She moved her hands to cup both of her breasts and massage them delicately as she leaned down to lay soft kisses on her shoulder. 

“I-I’m pretty sure the Almighty didn’t create us to be used as pets,” Uriel pointed out before her voice broke into another involuntary moan. 

Crowley's response was to slow down to an agonizing pace. He got closer to her face with a devilishly smug grin, “Maybe. Maybe not, you’ll notice the Almighty hasn’t done a thing to put a stop to Hell in collecting whatever little tiny angels they want to do what they please with. You think a caring Almighty would want to keep tabs and prevent this from even happening in the first place. But oh lookie here, She hasn’t.”

Crowley chuckled deep and low. A kind of sound that would befit his demonic nature. He kept stroking and stroking as he willed extra energy to deep into her skin to make it more compliant to his desire. He didn’t pull away until Uriel’s legs buckled under the intensity of her orgasm. She would’ve fallen down once again like before, but this time she was supported in Anathema’s firm grip. 

“I think it’s time you return to your size,” Anathema announced sweetly. She began to pool a circle of energy around Uriel as she recited a spell. Not too long after, the archangel began to slowly get smaller and smaller. Anathema didn’t let go of her grip as the inches disappeared until Uriel was back to her usual ten inches. She proceeded to pick her up with her hand as she stood up. 

Crowley got up at the same time, never took his eyes off of the tired out angel in his grip. The demon was happy with the results as he admired Aziraphale’s naked little form. “I bet you want a break don’t you little angel.”

Aziraphale could only meekly nod, “I do believe a break is indeed in order, my dear.”

Crowley smiled, “Well you’re in luck.” He said as he suddenly started to shrink Aziraphale down to six inches. If he wanted a break then he shall be given one. The thing is though, Crowley never specified where he will set Aziraphale down for a rest.

Aziraphale gasped when he noticed his world he expanded a little bit, “Crowley what are you doing?! I can’t take another right now please...I-” His protests were cut off by Crowley lightly placing the pad of his finger over his lips.

“Ssh ssh, it’s alright little dove, don’t you worry,” Crowley cooed with a knowing, mischievous grin. He proceeded to hold out the edge of his jeans with one hand while he slowly lowered Aziraphale down inside to a spot where his dick was right next to him. He took his hand out and unceremoniously let go of his jeans, only needing a moment to get used to the extra lumb up against the material. 

Meanwhile, Anathema had cotton on to what Crowley was about to do and followed his lead. She smiled, she can’t remember the last time she had Uriel ride inside of her underpants. Anathema shrunk Uriel down to roughly six inches - same as Aziraphale - big enough to still be fun, yet small to fit better. 

Anathema swiftly placed her inside before she finally faced Crowley, “Oh that feels invigorating.” She stated candidly.

Crowley chuckled casually as he walked a bit closer, “It does, doesn’t it? Now the thing is, what should we do now? Should we take a walk or check on Gabriel? Something to really give our little ones a ride.” He finished as he put an arm around Anathema's back and led her out the room.

“Hmm, would be interesting to walk in public,” Anathema suggested as she took a second to think on. Both of them sounded so appealing, but there was a certain risk factor to it that thrilled her to no end. 

On the other hand though, it would be nice to check on Gabriel. Not that there wasn’t any worry he’d escaped. Anathema had made sure of that before she had left. 

In the end however, they decided to walk as far as the couch in Crowley’s living room. They settled on watching one of the James Bond movies he had on dvd. But before they did that, they decided on finishing the job so to speak. After all, it was their turn to dump their seed so to speak onto their little companions.

Which was why the tv was off for the time being as Crowley got situated on the couch and slouched back. He opened up his legs as far apart as he could as Anathema stood in between. 

“Make it good book girl. Make it as extraordinary as you can. You may touch me if you want to, you have my permission,” Crowley instructed with a playful grin, “I encourage you in fact, be fun for all of us really. Be quite the experience for little Aziraphale.” He commented in such a casual tone that strengthened the light, electric mood in the air.

The witch nodded, “Alright, just let me know if it’s too much,” Anathema said sincerely as she hovered her hands over his crotch.

“Oh I will don’t worry.” Crowley reassured as he lazily stretched his legs out on either side of Anathema.

Anathema began to chant as energy followed soon afterwards to flood the demon’s netheregion. She closed her eyes to concentrate, willing the magic to seep through the denim and onto the hidden skin behind it. At first she wasn’t sure if it worked but then she started to hear a sharp gasp that faded into hungry, low, husky moans. After half a minute, she began to exert more energy, she wanted to increase the intensity slowly, make this the best he had since...well, the last time really. She wanted Crowley to feel a bit of pressure, as if she actually pushed her hand against his crotch instead of by magical means.

She gracefully moved her hands back and forth and all around at a slow and steady pace. As each second went back, so did the level of intensity increased. And thus, simultaneously, the volume of Crowley’s voice has gone up every time he groaned in pleasure. Anathema noticed how he gripped the edge of the couch as his hips bucked up and down, rutting against the invisible wall of magic. 

Finally after what felt like an eternity - but in actuality just a few short minutes - Crowley cried out in pleasure. The sound spread out to the four walls of the room and filled every inch in between. Anathema ceast her magic as Crowley dwelled in the ecstatic afterglow.

After Crowley was able to regain his senses enough, he reached in to take out the now covered Aziraphale. A simple snap cleaned the mess off before he laid a gentle kiss on the side of his head. He used his finger to softly rub his back. Aziraphale wasn’t able to do anything but just look at Crowley out of the corner of his eyes as he weekly groaned.

Crowley smiled, “You deserve a good rest my little angel, you earned it.” He snapped again and Aziraphale was promptly teleported to his bed. Crowley then faced Anathema and grabbed her nearest hand to pull her into his lap, “I do believe we’ve got one last thing to do before we call this session over,” Crowley said with a wide suggestive grin on his face.

A wave later and Anathema was down to just her bra and underpants. Anathema had gotten comfortable in Crowley’s arms before the demon slowly ran his hand down her body. Eventually his fingers traced over the soft, smooth, thin fabric and felt the unmistakable lumb that was Uriel. She was positioned right under the opening to Anathema’s vagina.

Crowley gently positioned his hand right over crother, over the still trapped Archangel. “It’s a little….dry down here don’t you think?” Crowley smoothie asked. It was a rhetorical question and the evidence to support that was made when the demon sent a strong lustful desire through her body. An intense sudden urge to want nothing else in the world but to cave in and satisfy herself. 

Anathema moaned as Crowley stroked her through the material. She can feel Uriel being rubbed against her skin as she relaxed and allowed herself to fully be immersed in the moment.

Crowley increased the pace only by a little, he didn’t want to take any chance to potentially hurt Uriel. He made up for it though by using his power to increase the sensitivity of Anathema’s body. Make it so compliant and easily reactive by just the slightest of movement.

“How are you feeling, book girl?”

“Ah! Oh God-please...don’t stop Crowley,” Anathema pleaded as she moaned.

“Oh don’t have to worry about that. You’re doing so well by the way,” Crowley complimented as he lazily ran his fingers through her loose dark strands of hair, “You’re almost there and then...we can rest with the little ones if you like.”

“I think I would,” Anathema admittedly softly. A sex session for them always left them tired out in one way or another. Usually just meant it can be added to the dozens other times they all had an orgy party like this.

Anathema kept up her moans and Crowley kept up the steady pace. It wasn’t too long after before the witch rolled her eyes back and let out a moan in much the same way as Crowley’s was a few minutes ago. She melted right on Crowley as Crowley slipped his hand in to pull out Uriel.

Crowley looked at Uriel as he let Anathema take the time to regain her senses. The archangel in his grip , “How was it little one? You’re alright?”

“Yes,” Uriel said, her voice tired. She also felt tired, to the point where she didn’t care if she was still messy while laying on the soft sheets and covered by the warm duvet. 

Crowley smiled at the angel just before he faced Anathema, “What do you say we head to my bedroom?”

Anathema nodded, half fatigued as she moved to get up to her feet. Crowley got up after her and - once again - led the way towards the hallway. Both still in a hazy of heavenly bliss, one where the outside world didn’t matter. 

Just two beings who found their call managing the forever tiny little angels. 


End file.
